


Love story Of an angel

by XxDreamxX



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angels, Fiction, Heaven, M/M, Romance, heart ache
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDreamxX/pseuds/XxDreamxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Love that we cannot have<br/>is the one that<br/>lasts the longest,<br/>hurts the deepest ,<br/>and feels the strongest...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The prologue

 

Yunho felt his eyes becoming heavy , red obscured his vision and his chest rose as he sharply sucked a breath in. He felt moisture trail down the side of his cheek to see a drop of red, mar the absolute white of the paper which felt as heavy as an iron ball in his hands.

 

The words were scribbled in a neat, gorgeous way and clearly showed that the person who had composed them was no ordinary man but still for Yunho they were like hundreds of daggers ,each attacking every vital part of his body but majorly piercing his heart

 

 

_Dear Yunho_

_I  write to you to express something which I could’ve  never been able to verbalize , for it is a Sin. I would like  to begin by stating that you are one of a Kind ,dear 100 .Your beauty is enthralling ,Your smile is Captivating but most of all Your aura ,Which like a pure and rarely found pearl amazed me to such a magnitude that I  found myself helplessly falling in love with you. As much it dreads me to pen this but I strongly hope for your feelings to not be the same for me. I cannot permit this feeling to blossom for I can never bear seeing you in pain ,So  I cast a spell that would able us to see the lord’s  makings but will not allow us to see each other, ever again. Oh ,yunho I will neither  forget your hypnotizing features nor your shared time with me as they will forever be kept away like a significant Treasure deep within  the chambers of my heart. I would not ask you of anything more but may you please never forget me ...._

_Your Sire_

_Changmin_


	2. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:- This angel world and heaven and all the rules described are all my wild imagination. This story is fiction except for Yunho and Changmin which are as real as the earth revolving around sun. It is just another crazy fangirl fanfiction story ..!

 

 

 

 

Heaven would cry , it would shriek in agony for it’s child . It’s precious child that had long protected the friable race that is of humans .Whenever the guardian , an angel would descend down from the peace ,encasing warmth and light of the paradise ,it would be the Heaven that would ache the most .

 

 

Yunho acknowledged from the screeching thunder and the thud of the first drop from the dark clouds against the earth, a sad and sometimes lovely place full of tests and traps for the fragile Loved interest of The Maker of this universe that another brother of his has fallen.

 

 

He could do nothing but bow his head and close his eyes in respect for the one who now falls into the pits of the world that is corrupt, evil and far from the truth and harmony of the paradise.

 

 As the wind roared and the drops which were falling gently and drizzling  garnered  an unforgiving speed and started hitting against his skin with a force that expressed an intent to hurt , an image clouded his mind ,of a beautiful lady with long grey locks sashaying around her face and white long gown hugging her lithe body piercing through the irregular smoke of grey with a speed slowly matching upto that of light  but what really made Yunho’s heart jump and his hands tighten into a ball of fist were the tears of blood covering an ashen face with deep sapphire eyes expressing no emotion at all as if belonging to a dead being.

 

Gwen …He thought, sorrow and anger flooding through him.

 

Not being able to bear the image any longer ,Yunho opened his eyes to find his wrists covered in crimson which slowly faded away due to the pouring spherical drops falling on his palms as he opened them to inspect the damage.

 

Suddenly a baritone voice whispered into the back of his mind that it was time and that his stay on earth has come to an end .

 

Sighing to himself and taking a long breath ,He looked up ,to the Darkness Draping the globe and asked the voluntary muscles on his back to do the job that they are meant to do.

 

White long wings ripped out of his back and spread themselves out proudly.

Thoroughly Drenched ,his wings looked even more beautiful ,not that he was bragging or anything but this was one of the few things he loved about being a heavenly being . His Wings flapped and pushed back the surrounding air and he propelled upwards, slicing and cutting through the various layers blanketing the playground of deeds.

 

 

 

………………………………………………………………………..

He had found out the reason and it had fanned his rage and at the same time made his knees go weak

.

His friend had fallen in love …. With an angel….

 

Yunho moaned and massaged his forehead to calm down the headache threatening to erupt.

 

She had broken a very important rule . As angels they were not expected to love anyone else but the human beings which were **His** creation . They were not allowed to love like humans did because like god they were expected to love every mortal being equally and if they did so ,they would be diverted and deviated from their sole goal which was to protect the beings who were so easy to get swayed.

 

The love amongst their kind should be brotherly and nothing more than that.

But how could **He** forget that they were humans once too … he thought to himself and exhaled.

This matter was too mind boggling and so he decided to attend to his favorite place , Garden of lilies .

 

…………………………………………………………………….

 

 

Yunho inhaled a lung full of air and smiled as a soothing delicate scent blinded his senses. His eyes took in the treat of blossoming pink flowers nodding their heads and dancing with the air to the joyful song of the nature . However far he looked, only pink met his eyes and he laid himself down on the silky soft sheet of lilies . 

 

Nature in Heaven was different from the one found on earth. Nature of earth only gave a glimpse of what would meet one’s sight if someone enters through the enormous gold carved doors .

 

He absolutely adored this place because the pink lilies were reminiscent of the cherry blossoms he had seen during his human life. Although he had lost  almost seven by eighth memory of his mortal life ,he can never forget the sight of cherry blossoms. Whenever he goes to earth on a mission he would always make time to experience them blossoming.

 

A rustle awoke him from the slumber he was about to sink into and his facial features twisted in annoyance , damn can’t he just get a break .

 

He looked up and followed the irritating rustling which seemed to not be stopping soon.

His ears perked up like that of a dog searching through and through and his gaze landed on all the probable places where the noise seems to be coming from.

 

Finally on a particularly noticeable thud ,his eyes zoned on an unclothed,sculpted,perspiring  and tattoo covered  back .

 

Yunho gasped  and abruptly slapped his palm against his mouth cursing himself all the while gaping at the broad back.

 

A particular movement broke his stare and then he was directly gazing into deep brown orbs which projected anger and seriousness. The male turned wholly in his direction to show more tattoos of incomprehensible symbols engraved on his chest,abs ,arms ,neck and hands .

 

He’s so damn done for…Yunho’s mind duly noted .

 

 The tattoos covering the entire torso can only mean one thing that this alpha male angel ranked between 1 to 5 i.e He is one of the imperial guard angels .

 

Imperial Guard angels were handpicked by Michael the arch angel and only followed his orders . They were under the direct command of the general of the angel army and Lord himself .

 

The Tall and domineering Imperial guard angel with sword clutched in one hand clearly expressed his infuriation through the threatening gaze of being disturbed during his practice.Yunho gulped  and looked away not being able to bear the intensity of the gaze.

 

The terrifying silence shattered as the sound of a twig being broken echoed in the gorgeous garden of pink.

 

yunho’s fear only escalated as sound of footsteps and more twigs being stomped at and broken  started sounding closer to him with each passing minute. He looked up when  pale tattooed bare feet came into his vision  and saw a face covered with shadows  blocking the beams of sunlight.

 

“get up and state your name and rank…”  Yunho shivered at the sternness of the voice and obeyed  ,standing up slowly and making sure to develop as much distance as he could for his safety without attempting to be rude.

He looked directly into the eyes of the other and pushed his shoulders back to straighten the arch of his spine to emanate fake confidence.

“ Yunho , Rank 100 Sire..” He tried his level best to keep his voice a normal tone in order to hide his inner turmoil.

The sturdy angel gave him a grave and calculating stare and Yunho mentally prayed that the other doesn’t see through his façade as he was working laboriously to up his rank , and to disappoint an imperial guard angel would be a serious setback.

“what are you doing here  100??..” Yunho felt a mild sting at not being called by his name but decided to not make the scary angel wait in making his reply.

“ I usually come here Sire ,When I’m on a break…” Great did he really have to mention about his break ,now the imperial guard will shove more work at his face.

 

Yunho eyed the Guardian angel carefully waiting for his reply. The angel seemed to be younger than him and it genuinely amazed him at how such a young man earned such a high position. The younger angel was quite handsome by any standard, black shiny short locks surrounded a gorgeous white visage. His features were quite exquisite, dark brown eyes exhibited elusiveness, strong nose complimented his high cheek bones and  pink chapped lips gave his look a subtle softness .

 

“ are you listening 100?” Yunho jerked as the questioned plunged him back into reality.

 

“y-Yes Sir…” He stuttered ,mentally berating himself for not paying attention.

“ Okay ,well I would like you to do me a favor 100 ,yeah?”

The tone projected amusement and Yunho slouched, his posture no longer erect. Damn, he knew this was coming . Although they weren’t humans but higher rung angels would often take advantage of their position and make lower ranks do odd jobs for them and Yunho had no way out of this one due to the large rank difference .

“ okay” He said bowing his head ,looking bummed at not being able to enjoy his short break any longer.

 

“ Well I had intended to eat after finishing my practice but since you disrupted it, I can no longer control my hunger . I had already ordered ,so all you need to do is pick up my food from Heaven’s kitchen “  The angel then smirked at him and Yunho made sure to not let his irritation  show.

 

So , now he has been reduced to a servant  ,what a great day ! Yunho  sarcastically thought to himself .

 

 

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 


	3. Chapter 3

Days went buy like seconds and Yunho found himself working for the imperial guard angel every day.

 

As he ran cloth along the sharp edge of a very shiny, engraved sword, Yunho couldn’t help but be mesmerized by it. The sword of the scary angel who he now knows to rank 3rd and is called Changmin was very different than his. The Blade was so sharp that if he showed any kind of negligence his whole finger would slit. The sword was just majestic ,embellished with gold,pearls,silver and from the first glance itself  one can conclude it to possess mystical powers which will only unfold under the person who it will choose as it’s worthy owner.

 

Yunho stopped rubbing the sword clean when feeling a deep gaze on him , Changmin would occasionally look at him like that and he would just continue on seemingly unaffected because he just couldn’t muster up courage to look back.

 

“ D-do you want something Sire??” His voice came out small and for a moment  the universe stilled.

 

“ No ..”  came a simple reply in a stern tone and then he could no longer feel that powerful stare on him and relaxed his stiff body. Nervousness would mount in him during these situations and his stomach would feel queasy.

 

Yunho shook himself off and started scrubbing  delicately against the weapon again.

 

 

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Fresh and cool air passed through his hair ,disorienting his usual slick style but Yunho paid no mind to it ,his gaze deeply focused on the doings of the small bodies beneath him. He was currently standing on the peak of the ancient Japanese styled temple of heaven and was watching the imperial guards drill with full concentration.

 

Michael the arch angel was himself conducting it . It was a very furtive activity and no other angel was allowed to witness it but here he was , watching it and enjoying it the same. No he was not peeping, after all this is heaven , Changmin his self proclaimed Sire had given him permission to only watch the other’s drill and no one else’s as a reward for doing his chores.

 

He finally understood the reason Why Changmin was  a 3rd rank and an imperial guard at such an early age . His Sire possessed an intelligence level that even surpassed Michael the arch angel’s but the general of the army possessed centuries of experience ,was loyal , loved and revered the almighty to an immeasurable degree and of course His strength can never be outdone.

 

Yunho stood no chance against his Sire , if they were to ever fight, it hurt but he knew he would be face down on the ground within mere seconds. He sighed when his Sire

looked

up to his direction signaling the end of his turn in the drill .

 

He pouted and made to jump down but slipped instead  and within a flash he was pulled in by his waist against a strong tattooed covered chest.

 

His eyes widened when they connected with deep brown ones which had gone black. He felt the hold around him tighten further into a painful grip and he gasped as he was pulled in more into the embrace ,any more then their skin would melt into one.

 

Yunho could not hear anything but his heart thudding through his chest and his fingers involuntarily dug deep into the broad shoulders he was hanging on to like a lifeline.

 

 

He was awoken from his daze when his feet came in contact with the cold ground  and immediately pulled his hands back as if electrocuted.

 

His Sire said nothing and turned to face the others .

 

Comprehending the unsaid words Yunho abruptly flew away from the area . His face put on the mask of self loath and gloom . He’s such an imprudent , Changmin had given him permission with so much trust and faith but he had to go about ruining it all by mortifying his Sire.

 

 

Just the thought of upsetting Changmin made his heart give a painful squeeze. Why was he feeling like this?? And when Changmin saved him just a few minutes ago ,Yunho felt something, he couldn’t really put a name on it but one thing was sure that this emotion which had bubbled up inside of him was a very strong one and is continuously gaining more and more hold over him.

 

He just hoped that Changmin would not reject him following the event, cause that would just break him….

 

 

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Yunho was fidgeting , pacing  back and forth in his room . His room was not much extravagant or anything but it did seem to proclaim him not being a normal being. His bed having silver carvings, was a queen size  which had white sheets messily spread out on it. His closet was open and had only 5 dark blue colored yukatas hanging in it. Changmin, his sire ,usually wore a white colored Yukata which made the other look even more angelic and unearthly .

 

 

Speaking of his Sire , Changmin had not called for him for an entire day ,it was night time and still no message or a job for him . Yunho couldn’t help but panic and become agitated. Silence in his room became more and more suffocating and disturbing as the seconds ticked by.

 

 

A knock on his gray barricaded door made him jolt in surprise. He corrected his yukata in an attempt to veil  his fretfulness and made his way towards the door. Opening it a little to just take a small peek to the other side, he breathed out “ state your name and rank..” he felt his lips curling up in a small smile on their own as a wave of nostalgia hit him.

 

“ James 89 , Changmin Sir has sent for you to descend to earth  this very instant. You will come to know about the location on your way.” And then the messenger who yunho didn’t even manage to get a proper look at  vanished, leaving him with bewilderment. 

 

Why would his Sire call for him so late ,in the dead of night and why  would he have to report to the other on earth???Yunho didn’t understand anything , it was just too damn intricate for him .He decided to follow the orders anyway because he just really -really wanted to see his Sire.

 

 

*

 

Glassy beads hit strongly against his skin accompanied by a strong gust of wind as he penetrated through the raging storm. His vision blurred and an angry roar of thunder deafened him. Yunho tried to regulate his emotions knowing  another of their kind had to yet again face this barbaric retribution . He sped up through the  gray skies on hearing the location of his sire .

 

The storm turned deadly and he had to force himself to slow down . He soothed himself by not considering this dark and frightening atmosphere as an omen and proceeded towards his destination .

 

*

 

On arriving to the ordered location ,When Yunho didn’t see that one person , immediately worry consumed  him . He didn’t even note the surrounding ,and just searched for white in the absolute blood curdling darkness. He ran around like a maniac screaming “Sire!Sire!” .

 

His breathing quickened and he felt his body becoming weary.

 

But he kept on yelling ,his voice reverberating in cold ,wet night.

 

When a voice of blade piercing through the air echoed and a sparkle of silver caught his eye  ,he finally relaxed and using his hand and illuminated the black with  bright white light , showing a tall figure  in a fighting stance with a sword clutched in his hands.

 

He smiled softly at the hardworking angel and by casting a spell lighted up ,what he noted to be a forest full of cherry blossoms. He was not very good at magic and therefore could only brighten up the surrounding to a small degree.

 

Changmin looked up at him with a passive expression and stood up straight and tall.

 

 His smile immediately fell and shame descended upon him when he finally realized for what he had been called for. Not being able to take the blank expression any longer he bowed his head ,gripping the sides of his drenched yukata tightly.

 

 

“ Take out your sword”  a firm command resounded  and Yunho immediately jerked his head up , shock spreading over his features and his mouth opening.

 

“ Don’t make me repeat myself ,100” The figure infront of him crouched, like a lion would before jumping his prey  and he felt a horrifying shiver run up his spine.

 

His trembling hands clasped around the blade and his legs positioned themselves on the ground rigidly .

 

“ on the count of three..”

 

“ Why…..” He felt himself muttering as he felt blood rushing through his veins.

 

 

 

A pause ,

 

 

 

And then “ Three.”

 

 

 He was tackled to the ground with an inhumane strength and felt a sharp metal pressing up against his neck .

 

He chuckled at knowing the inevitable outcome and pushed against a hard, heavy and wet chest. The body above him didn’t even stir and pressed him further down ,onto the dirty ground.

 

“ fight!” a harsh whisper rang through his ear .

 

He slackened his body , deciding to give up any resistance and found himself repeating his earlier question again.

 

“ Why aren’t you fighting! Dammit! Fight back !!” an angry yell was the reply he got but he also decided to not budge and inquired again.

 

“ You’re pathetic !!” and then he received a hard blow against the side of his face.

 

The body above him shifted and then Changmin was looming over him , the other’s features twisting in ,what he could perceive under the dim light to be of fury.

 

“ you can never fight them!”

 

 Fight who?? He didn’t get it.

 

Touching the injured area ,he felt blood at side of his lip and his whole side of the face becoming numb .He closed his eyes on feeling a sudden rush of emotion which he could not understand. Was it pain??? But he certainly didn’t want to cry and make himself appear more weak.

 

He sensed strong arms  enveloping him and then he was lifted in air ,bridal side . Not having energy to retaliate he nuzzled his nose against the junction between the other’s shoulder and neck and found himself dozing off .

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
